Valentine's Day, Yuffie Style
by SirenMist
Summary: Oneshot, Yuffentine. Yuffie breaks into Shinra Manor to treat Vincent to a nice Valentine's Day, but he destroys her plans and offends her in the process. After a mildly drastic measure brought to you by the Single White Rose, Vincent's decided he's had about enough of her teasing, and plans a revenge of his own.


**This is the story I had on my profile titled, 'Valentine's Day with the Valentine's'. Yeah, well, the plot changed, and so did the name XD I'm such a Yuffentine zealot, and I love the prospect of my fist Valentine's Day as a girl who knows who Vincent Valentine is!**

**I hope y'all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I want to own Vincent. I want to own him dipped in chocolate. Unfortunately, I don't own Vincent or FFVII.**

* * *

Vincent shot awake the second his bed dipped, a slight 'umph' escaping his lips as he bounced on the cool satin sheets of his bed in the basement of ShinRa Manor. The bed dipped again, and he found himself jostled once more.

"Vinnie! Oh, McBroodster! It's time to get uuuuupppp!" Only one person ever called him Vinnie and survived, so that meant…

Vincent repressed a groan, barely able to keep himself from throttling the annoying ninja to death. How had she even gotten in? Surely he had not left the door unlocked.

"Yuffie, how and why are you in my house, intruding on my life, and waking me up at this indecent hour?" Vincent inquired, his voice monotonous though he spoke through clenched teeth. He turned on his back to watch the ninja cease her incessant jumping upon his bed to land on her butt beside his legs, a grin on her perky face.

"I picked the lock, and today's Vinnie-day, Vinnie! You of all people should know _that_!" Vincent's eyebrow rose slightly, though he opted not to reply to the ninja. Said kunoichi rocked on her heels, smiling at the gunslinger with all the strength she could muster. Vincent's eyes wandered down the length of her body, pausing slightly longer than necessary on the hem of her dress.

"Yuffie, what are you wearing?" Vincent inquired, his voice sounding bored though it masked an apprehensive edge. Yuffie stood up in front of Vincent and he averted his eyes, trying hard not to see up the unnecessarily short skirt.

"What, this little number?" Yuffie asked giddily, motioning down her body as she struck a pose with one leg bent and her hand on her hip. "Hehehe, I wore it for you!"

Vincent's cheeks reddened, and he became acutely aware of the fact that his cloak was not securely fastened around his shoulders. "Why?"

Yuffie poked Vincent's head. "It's Valentine's Day, duh! I'm the girl version of you!" Vincent winced. That dreaded day, Vincent thought, had it really snuck up on him so fast?

He cautioned a glance up. _One look at the dress won't hurt, will it?_ He was wrong. He found his eyes straying from the pale leg all the way up to the low neckline. Her dress was black satin, dipping at the front and barely covering above mid-thigh. It hugged her body like a second skin. Around her shoulders was a deep crimson riding cape, a more feminine version of his cloak. She had a red headband in her hair with a blood red rose on the band, keeping her luscious Wutain hair out of her pale face. She wore high heels with lethal points, the shoes made of a metal Vincent could not name. On her left arm was a sleek metal glove resembling Vincent's gauntlet, but made to look graceful.

_Damn._

"You look silly," Vincent hissed, his lips grimacing. Yuffie stuck her bottom lip out.

"Admit it, Valentine; you're jelly because I make a hotter you than you do." She leaned down in front of Vincent, and he found it hard to keep his eyes trained on her face.

"Yuffie, get out of my house."

"Party pooper! It's my house, anyways. I'm the real Vincent Valentine, you imposter!" The ninja flipped off of the gunslinger's bed, awarding him a very generous view of the frilly underwear she had on. She stuck her tongue out at Vincent and then raced out of his room. The gunman followed as reluctantly as one could, only pursuing the kunoichi to ensure that nothing of his would turn up unaccounted for. Once a thief, always a thief.

"Are you hungry, Vince? I brought you chocolate chocobos!" Yuffie waved a package of something dreadful looking in Vincent's stony face, the motion causing a wave of dizziness in the man. With superhuman speed, he snatched the chocolate cookies out of Yuffie's hands and flung them at a wall, the ninja staring at her empty hand in awe.

"Yo, Vinnie, manners. Man-ners. Learn 'em. It ain't polite to throw things!" Yuffie flicked Vincent between the eyes and continued to his kitchen. It did not escape him when, while trailing her fingers along the ornate shelves adorned with various treasures, her hand slipped a summon materia into her front, effectively concealing the orb in her cleavage. Vincent sighed, debating whether or not he should attempt to reobtain the materia. He decided against it after giving her low cut dress another glance.

The little warrior hopped up onto a marble counter top, swinging her very visible legs with fervor. She cocked her head at the stoic gunman and pointed to his table.

"See! See that there, Vin? Yeah, that's how good a friend I am. Now, if you will, I'd appreciate proper thanks!" Vincent raised an eyebrow at the elaborately decorated dining room table in the connecting room. A vase sat atop a crimson tablecloth, red roses sitting serenely in the ivory basin. Two cream-colored candles flickered light on the walls, and many thinner, red candles decorated the table in various paces. Two plates had been set out, both of Vincent's best china. The plates were empty, but Vincent figured they were for dinner, anyways.

"Yuffie, what is this?" Vincent inquired, crossing his arms sternly at the girl.

Yuffie pursed her lips, then replied, "You need to learn to live a little! It's Valentine's Day, and no one's meant to be alone on Valentine's Day! Besides, you have like, rights to it. _Valentine's_ Day."

Vincent considered that thought, wondering about it. Hadn't he always been alone? He had AVALANCHE, although he'd always thought they considered him just a comrade, for he was emotionless and void when with them.

"You do not need to humor me, Yuffie. You should go and enjoy this day with someone who means something to you." At that, Vincent exited the room, blowing the candles out on the table with a finality that pissed Yuffie off to no end.

"You-you- you emotionally constipated bloodsucker!" Yuffie cried, her eyes glowing with rage. "What makes you think that you don't mean something to me!?"

Vincent turned, a skeptical expression on his face. "You expect me to believe that you would rather spend Valentine's Day with the monster than enjoying yourself with whatever male company you attract? You don't seem the type to spend this night, of all nights, alone."

Yuffie gaped at him. "How dare you!? I came here to bring some fun to your life, I went through all of this freaking trouble, and you call me a slut!?"

"Not in so many words," Vincent returned passively. He leaned against a wall, his eyes bored.

Yuffie's bottom lip quivered, a genuine look of hurt flashing on her face. "Wow. You really know how to make a girl feel like shit, you know that? You're right; I guess I'm not meant to spend this day alone. I'm sorry I figured I could spend it with someone I cared about, someone I thought might care about me, even in the slightest. Obviously, I should just stick to working my corner, right, Valentine?"

Yuffie brushed past Vincent, her eyelashes damp. He could see the slight tremble of her shoulders, like she was fighting tears. Vincent raked a hand through his long dark hair, growling.

"That went well," Vincent grumbled, pushing off the wall and heading back to his room with the intent to return to sleep.

* * *

"How did it go!?" Tifa asked excitedly, bouncing when the ninja walked into Seventh Heaven. Yuffie plopped down at a stool at the counter, her head hanging.

"I need liquor," Yuffie mumbled miserably, pleading with the barmaid with her eyes.

"I take it, it didn't go well?" Tifa turned to retrieve whisky, pouring some into a shot glass and sliding it to the materia thief. She watched Yuffie raise the glass to her lips and down it swiftly, barely wincing at the sting as it went down her throat.

"He called me a slut," Yuffie answered, venom in her tone. "I broke into his flipping house and devised a crazy, elaborate plan to make his day even somewhat enjoyable, just to make him smile and feel appreciated, and he called me a slut!"

Tifa shook her head. "That's low, especially for Vincent."

Yuffie nodded, playing with the short hem of her dress. "Yeah, but I'm not giving up. If he wants me to play the part of a tramp, I'll play the part of a tramp."

Tifa felt cautious of the conniving undertone in Yuffie's voice. Said ninja hopped off her stool and adjusted her dress. She took the glove slash gauntlet off and removed the cape, tussling her hair slightly to give it more volume.

"Yuff, what are you doing?"

Yuffie winked at Tifa and skipped to the door. "Paying someone a visit."

* * *

When Vincent received Reeve's call, he hastened to the W.R.O. building as fast as he could. He turned down a hallway and took a flight of stairs, approaching Reeve's office quickly. When he opened the door, he groaned.

A certain ninja girl was grinning up at him in an office chair, her feet propped up on the desk, hands clasped on her lap, and her little black dress still dangerously close to slipping.

"Hiya, Vinnie!"

Vincent turned and made to leave, ignoring the girl completely. Leaving always proved to be the correct decision in the case of Yuffie the materia thief and scheming brat. He froze when he found Reeve standing at the door, a mildly mischievous look on his face.

"Yuffie tells me that you have something to apologize for?"

"No," Vincent answered curtly. "I came here because you told me that 'the world was ending'. Again."

"World is ending, Vince!" Yuffie piped. "The world revolves around me, ergo, the world is ending."

Reeve took over again, adding, "You two are going to sit here until you work out your differences, understood?" The W.R.O. commissioner winked at Vincent, smirking as he closed the door behind him, and Vincent winced at the sound of a lock.

"Looks like it's just me and you," Yuffie purred. _Oh Gaia._

"Hn," Vincent agreed, crossing his arms. He refused to look at the approaching woman, with her messy brown locks and her sultry eyes.

"You have something to apologize for, Vince," Yuffie murmured, stepping so close to Vincent that their chests were inches away. She walked her fingers up the gunslinger's chest, then stroked his jaw. She could feel his muscles clench.

"I will not apologize for the truth."

Yuffie spun around, a scowl on her face. It softened the second she hummed, "It is not the truth, Valentine. But, I suppose, if you insist, we can have that arranged."

Vincent's eyes flew open in shock, his body frozen in fear (anticipation?) of what the ninja would do to him. She sauntered to the crimson-eyed man and took hold of the front of his cloak. Agonizingly slowly, she inched her way towards his lips. When she was a breath away, Yuffie licked her lips, dragging the muscle in a very lewd manner across the plump, scarlet-painted flesh, moistening it as she parted her mouth, her breathing heady and smelling of chocolate and cherries – Vincent supposed she partook of the cordial cherries in his candy bowl in the entryway of his home . Her eyelids fluttered, half-lidded with her long black lashes casting shadows on her high rosy cheeks.

Vincent swallowed thickly. He couldn't, for the life of him, figure out how he managed to get in this situation, one caress away from abandoning inhibition and claiming the ninja's lips as his own to taste the chocolate covered cherries she had stolen from him earlier. Her greyish-brown eyes were barely visible under those delicious lashes, and her plump lips looked oh, so kissable.

"Yuffie," Vincent drawled, the name sounding like a moan. Yuffie pressed her face so close to Vincent's that if he breathed, their lips would touch. He placed one hand at Yuffie's cheek, feeling the smooth, heated skin. Just as he was inhaling, their lips a millimeter away from touching, Yuffie broke into a fit of giggles and pulled back, pointing at Vincent and cackling.

"Who's the slut now, pervy old man!?" She brushed past a bewildered (disappointed) gunslinger and knocked on the door. The lock clicked and the door opened seconds after, the little woman sashaying out of the door and out of Vincent's line of sight.

"Yuffie!" Vincent growled lowly and under his breath. "This isn't over."

* * *

When Yuffie made it back to Seventh Heaven, she expected to find the butt-load of the usual 'I'm-Alone-On-Valentine's-Day-and-Drinking-My-Sorrows-Away's, but the place reeked of too quiet. The kunoichi straightened her dress and examined the bar. The sign reading 'Closed' hung in the doorway, and a note lay unread on the countertop. The ninja snatched it up questioningly.

_Yuffs,_

_Sorry for abandoning you in Valentine's Day. Didn't mean to leave you alone, but Cloud called and told me he rented a villa at Costa del Sol as my present, so I called Cid and took off first thing. Sorry I didn't get a chance to say bye. Enjoy yourself, though, Yuffster!_

_~Tifa_

"Aha! She and Cloud do have a thing!" The ninja did a happy dance around the bar, grinning like an idiot and singing, "Tifa and Cloud, sittin' in a tree, at Costa del Sol, and she's in 'er bikini! Swimmin' at the beach, wishin' on a star, leavin' poor Yuffs alone in a bar!"

"Did you come up with that just now?" a voice asked, low and smooth. Yuffie shrieked, her heart stopping for a moment before picking up the pace again. The ninja narrowed her eyes at the gunslinger leaning in the doorway casually.

"Yeah, what of it? And can't you read, the sign says closed!"

Vincent smirked behind the collar of his cloak. "I'm not illiterate, Yuffie, nor am I _deaf_. And if I _heard_ correctly, you're alone in here."

Yuffie's eyes widened. She did not like his tone. She did not like it one bit, Sam-I-Am; she did not like it in a bar, she would not like it in a car.

"No – no! I'm – uh – waiting for Reeve! He was gonna come have dinner with me!" Yuffie grinned triumphantly, cocking her hip and putting her hands on her waist. Vincent pushed off the wall to tower over the girl.

"You're lying, ninja. Reeve just went to a meeting with the W.R.O. officials. I'm supposed to be there, but I didn't feel like attending." Yuffie gulped. Was Vincent flirting with her? Was that a hint of lust in his voice? Oh no, this could not be good…

"You shouldn't skip meetings, Vincent."

"You shouldn't lie to me, Yuffie."

Yuffie took a step back, fearful for once in her life. Alone, in a bar, with only the brooding gunslinger around, and she conveniently wore a skimpy black dress. Leviathan had a real since of humor.

Yuffie took another shaky step back, but her back hit the edge of the counter, leaving her with no place to go, and a slowly approaching gunner. Yuffie gripped the counter behind her, her eyes never leaving Vincent's.

"Why did you lie to me, Yuffie?" The tone in Vincent's voice spoke volumes, though his words were only at a whispering decibel. He trapped the kunoichi in with his arms, placing his hands on the counter. Dark hair caressed her shoulders as he leaned over her, his breath hot as it fanned her face with the intoxicating scent of licorice. Yuffie's legs trembled, her face growing white. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"Because I'm a ninja and a thief. I lie to everyone." Vincent wouldn't accept that answer, and Yuffie knew that.

"But not to me, Yuffie," Vincent's voice almost pleaded as his lips neared hers. "Never to me."

Yuffie leaned her head back to see Vincent's pale face, her neck exposed and her dark tresses falling slightly off her shoulders. Her eyes held an apprehension that Vincent disliked. "I lie to everyone."

Vincent hissed, his lips pulling back menacingly.

"Then tell me you don't want me."

"I can't."

Their lips met and Vincent swept Yuffie up onto the counter, kissing her hungrily. She felt lost in the sensation that was purely him – red cloak, black leather, dark locks and pale skin. She wrapped her arms around Vincent, hugging him as close as she could. The gunslinger buried his hand in her hair and intertwined his claw with one of her hands, pressing it to his heart.

"Dead here," Vincent agonized, pain in his voice as he referred to the stilled muscle in his chest. He let go of her hand, but it remained splayed on the place where the Protomateria once had been, and where his heart once beat. "Cold, emotionless, void. Unworthy here."

Vincent sighed, leaning his forehead against Yuffie's. "But you entered here," Vincent continued, gazing down at the hand stroking his chest. "And like you do with everything, you me brought life back, taught me to love, to live, and to forgive. I do not need a beating heart – yours is all I need."

Yuffie smiled, gazing into blood red eyes. She stretched up from her perch on the bar top to push the bangs out of Vincent's sharp face. She kissed his angular nose, then cheek, then his forehead, pausing before his lips.

"Vinnie, you cheesy romantic, you're so stupid!" Her statement was accompanied by one of her giggles, and Vincent blushed. "Don't you know it already belongs to you? You're my Valentine – pun intended!"

Vincent smiled a true, honest-to-Leviathan smile, and not a smirk. His eyes lit up and his face softened, and he pressed his lips to Yuffie's.

"Then be my Valentine," Vincent declared, stroking her cheek. "Be my Valentine for today until forever."

"Lay off the chick flicks!" Yuffie berated with a grin. "I love you, Vinnie."

* * *

**Okay, I hope you liked! I know, all of my Yuffentines are fluffy except for Burden of Innocence, even if it has the occasional cutesy scene or two.**

**I hope you liked it, please review!**


End file.
